


Aftermath

by Kalista77



Series: The Worst Days [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Grooming, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, Rape, Training, Unhealthy Relationships, as in he has none, but also they work, dark shit, mental health, which it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalista77/pseuds/Kalista77
Summary: Those days would never stop haunting him.





	Aftermath

_ “What are you?” _

_ “A tool.” _

_ The whip cracked but not down on Leon’s back. He flinched anyway, the sound making him jump, remembered pain just as real as if the whip had struck him again. _

_ “And what happens when a tool is no longer useful?” Father asked, deceptively soft, right behind him now, whispering into his ear. _

_ Leon took a shuddering breath. “It’s thrown away,” he whispered. _

_ “What are your  _ uses _ Elyon?” _

_ “To kill for you. To obey you. To be your toy.” _

_ “Good boy, Elyon,” Father purred, and a hand- an ungloved hand, with skin and warmth- stroked over his back gently. “Good boy.” _

_ Somehow it still caught Leon by surprise when Father jammed something hard and big and rough inside of him. _

_ His eyes filled with tears, but he didn’t make a sound. _

_ The feeling of blood trickling down his legs soon became a welcome distraction to the pain, but every so often the hand would return, calloused and rough but with light touches that left him craving infinitely more. Like thin rays of sunshine on a stormy day. _

_ “Who do you belong to?” Father asked, his voice cutting through the haze of pain. _

_ “You,” Leon answered without hesitation. “Always.” _

\---

“Kid, wake up,” a familiar voice said sharply.

Leon jerked awake, startled, pulling a knife and raising it before his eyes had even fully registered the scene.

It was just him, all alone, on the hard bed of a dark hotel room.

He exhaled shudderingly and then put the knife down, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. He was hearing things again. That wasn’t a good sign.

A sigh filled the room. “No, you’re not.”

Leon looked up sharply, and this time his eyes found the shadowy figure of one of the preferred forms of the demon with whom he shared his mind. “W-what are you doing here?” Leon cursed himself for the unsteadiness in his voice and hardened it. “Aren’t you supposed to be running a criminal empire?”

“I can do both,” Rastin said with a shrug before his form solidified slightly more. He sat down next to Leon, and Leon tensed up despite himself. “It’s okay to show weakness sometimes, you know,” the demon said casually like he was making a comment about the weather.

Leon turned to glare at him. “Why, so you have even more to use against me?”

“Kiddo, I don’t need to see your weaknesses to know they’re there. I’m the one person in this universe who knows you inside and out. You can’t surprise me.” He paused for a beat. “Or disappoint me.”

“You think I care about your expectations?” Leon asked with a snort. “You have an overdeveloped sense of your importance.”

“Of course I do; I’m a narcissist,” Rastin said with a faint smirk. “It doesn’t make what I said any less true, particularly because you have a deeply  _ underdeveloped _ sense of your own importance.”

Leon scowled, but Rastin put a hand over his mouth before he could retort, physically pushing him down on the bed and hovering over him.

His eyes glowed with a violet and predatory light, and Leon found himself somehow unable to move, all of his training and reflexes sliding out of his grasp.

“Relax,” Rastin said, deceptively gentle with an unmistakable underlying tone of command.

And then he dragged his warm hand of flesh and bone- even if it was put together by Rift Magic- up Leon’s side, underneath the shirt he was wearing.

Leon’s breath hitched and he closed his eyes, turning his face away.

“It’s okay to need things,” Rastin said, even quieter, removing his hand from Leon’s mouth and adjusting so that he was sitting on Leon’s hips, running both his hands up Leon’s chest, beneath his shirt. “You’re a person. Not a tool.”

Leon shuddered. “Why are you doing this?”

“I have to share a mind with you; trying to get you to be more mentally healthy is like doing upkeep on my house,” Rastin said casually.

Somehow, the response helped. It was better if it weren’t for him.

Rastin sighed slightly. “You’re entirely missing the point of being allowed to need things, aren’t you?”

“You knew I would,” Leon said softly.

“Yeah,” Rastin agreed. “What would you do without me?” he asked with a smirk.

“I’d have died when I was ten and been saved a lot of misery.”

Rastin laughed and then leaned down and kissed him. “But think of how much boring the world would have been,” he said softly as he pulled back. And then he kissed Leon again.

Leon arched up against him slightly, wrapping his arm around Rastin’s shoulders to hold the larger man against him more securely.

Rastin tangled the fingers of one of his hands in Leon’s hair, petting it.

“Who do you belong to now?” Rastin growled in his ear, one of his hands going lower and the other tightening its grip on Leon’s hair, making him gasp faintly.

“You,” Leon whispered.

Rastin smiled sharply and kissed him again.


End file.
